Lips of Liquor, Lips of Water
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: "Esa noche, Amy estaba más allá de él. Era una hechicera, tal como lo demandaba su personaje. Una completa druida que lo llevaría a la muerte." M.


**Lips of Liquor, Lips of Water**

 **xxx**

 **o**

 _Shut your mouth and run me like a river_

 **.**

Sheldon aborrecía las fiestas. Decenas de personas en un mismo cuarto, ingiriendo copiosas cantidades de alcohol en busca de un coito pasajero y sinsentido. Observaba a las mujeres con poca ropa que se movían en la habitación, impactando sus cuerpos contra las manos bien dispuestas de hombres apenas conocidos. Al son de la música, las parejas efímeras copulaban vestidos bajo el abrigo de láseres de colores y miles de ojos ajenos.

Estaba en un lugarejo donde el humo reinaba en el aire, las luces lo cegaban y sus amigos lo habían dejado solo para, seguramente, disfrutar de una fuerte sesión tántrica con sus respectivas parejas ocultos en alguna esquina del lugar. ¿Y porqué? Porque, según Raj, era una forma "Sexy" de celebrar Halloween. Y por votación general y falta de opciones prometedoras, tuvo que resignarse a asistir al lugar. Talvez debería haberse quedado con los Wolowitz cuidando de la pequeña bebé. Oh sí, incluso tratar con un bebé sonaba mejor que eso.

Como si su pesar no fuera máximo, Amy tardaba en llegar. Si ella estuviera allí, podría llevarlo a casa —de ninguna manera tomaría el autobús a esas horas impías—, donde podrían dormir o planificar un itinerario completo para el Halloween del próximo año. Pero esa mujer demoraba demasiado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía de qué se estaba disfrazando! ¿Qué podría tomarle tanto tiempo?

Sheldon esquivó a una fogosa pareja de jóvenes que habían perfeccionado el arte de caminar con sus bocas pegadas y los ojos cerrados. Hizo un gesto de asco al verlos, que sea un hombre sexualmente activo no significaba que disfrutara, como un vulgar voyeur, de las demostraciones físicas de terceros. Frotándose las sienes para frenar el dolor de cabeza que estaba adquiriendo gracias a los ruidos, se dirigió hacia la barra, se sentó en una pose extrañamente infantil que lo hacía lucir como un gran muñeco de Flash abandonado. Y esperó.

Estaba a punto de enviarle el décimo mensaje de voz a Amy… cuando la vio.

El suelo resbaladizo del club recibía los destellos de las luces, y esos resplandores se unificaron con las suelas de sus botas negras de tacón alto. Fugazmente, pensó que esos zapatos no eran demasiado seguros… pero entonces sus ojos siguieron subiendo, y para entonces, estuvo demasiado perdido. Sus piernas estaban envueltas dentro de un tejido violáceo y versátil. Esta vez, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en sacarla de esas medias infernales que estilizaban hasta puntos infinitos sus piernas. La vista de sus muslos aprisionados dentro de aquella fina tela hizo que su estomago se revolviera graciosamente. Y, rodeando sus caderas, caía la amplia falda con picos de su vestido de cuero; el cual abrazaba y levantaba sus pechos hasta el límite de sus clavículas descubiertas. La piel emblanquecida de su cuello era rodeada por una gruesa gargantilla negra. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el pequeño colgante que se balanceaba peligrosamente cerca de su escote, antes de viajar hacia el rostro de Amy. No tenía anteojos, y sus ojos verdes resaltaban entre la palidez de sus mejillas y sus labios resbaladizos, sólo coloreados de un rosa pálido. Su cabello excéntrico y rosa atado en dos coletas altas terminó de volverlo loco: Jinx _._

Aunque sus observaciones fueron absolutamente precisas, su mente ágil trabajaba a velocidad maratónica cuando del cuerpo de Amy se trataba; y en sólo una mirada de un segundo que pareció de una hora, había captado cada matiz de su vestuario, cuerpo, y personaje. Le agradeció a su cerebro veloz, si fuese un hombre normal, simplemente se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta, los ojos desenfocados en sus muslos, y consumido en una nube de testosterona.

—Oye, ¿no te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó Amy, una vez que separó esa ínfima brecha de tres pasos que los separaba. Estaba al lado suyo, pero necesitaba sentirla _más_ cerca. Lo más cerca posible.

—¿Has visto en donde estoy? ¿Cómo podría divertirme en un lugar así? —bufó Sheldon, a través de su máscara de Flash—. Tus ojos deberían ser de color magenta, por cierto —comentó, en realidad contento de poder ver un color frío en medio del paraíso pastel y rosado que era Amy. Toda ella. Sus ojos verdes creaban una contraste atractivo. Se mordió el labio.

Jesús, sería una larga noche.

—No conseguí los contactos, Sheldon —respondió Amy, algo decepcionada por el frío recibimiento.

Pidió un trago y cruzó sus piernas, el cuero del vestido creaba un rozamiento áspero contra la tela de sus medias. Dejó escapar un suspiro y envolvió la pajilla entre sus labios pálidos, succionando suavemente el líquido rojo. El sabor a vodka y arándanos inundó sus sentidos.

Y la visión de su novia bebiendo lentamente, encendió un fuego que usualmente mantenía adiestrado dentro suyo. Tuvo que inclinarse.

Tuvo que besarla, sin pensar en que en ese instante ellos eran sólo una pareja desesperada del montón al cual despreció minutos atrás. Saboreando los arándanos ácidos de los labios de Amy, por primera vez en su vida deseó que no existiesen las palabras.

Por primera vez deseó dejarse llevar dentro de su boca rosa, su sabor ardiente, sus dientes agresivos.

 **o**

 _Shut your mouth, baby stand and deliver_

 _Holy hands, oh they make me a sinner_

 _Like a river, like a river_

 _Shut your mouth and run me like a river_

 **.**

Perdió la cuenta de cuántos vasos había bebido Amy, sólo sabía que fue lo suficiente como para saborear el alcohol de sus labios. Se sentía algo borracho. La observó, divirtiéndose y bailando junto a Penny. Las luces impactaban contra ella volviéndola efervescente. Su peluca rosa amenazaba con caerse a cada instante, con cada salto o movimiento brusco de su cuerpo.

La noche era joven y eterna, luminosa y estaba ebria; así como Amy. La necesitaba esa noche. Necesitaba tomarla antes de que la luna se ocultase y el sol comenzara a nacer. La necesitaba antes de comenzar a pensar con claridad; la necesitaba antes de regañarse por romper una de sus reglas autoimpuestas —una de las más estúpidas—.

Tenía la sensación de que Amy estaba burlándose de él. Lo observaba con sus ojos color jade, mucho más poderosos que los reflectores de luz. Lo observaba sentado en la barra junto a Leonard, siendo participe de una conversación muda. Lo observaba, parpadeaba, y lo dominaba. Sonreía con su pequeño rostro pintado y se lamía los labios. Bebía y acariciaba los vasos del mismo modo que acaricia su cuerpo. Oh, ese colgante lo estaba volviendo loco y sus pechos apretados, y sus piernas, y su ropa color pastel. Se veía tan extraña, tan sensual, suelta y dominante.

Esa noche, Amy estaba más allá de él.

Era una hechicera, tal como lo demandaba su personaje. Una completa druida que lo llevaría a la muerte.

La música ahora eran sólo los susurros sugerentes de una mujer seguidos de diferentes sonidos electrónicos. La voz de la mujer gemía y Amy se mecía en el centro de la multitud, olvidando el decoro y disfrutando de lo que no había vivido en su adolescencia. De repente, las luces cambiaron de color y aumentaron de intensidad: verde. Una bruma verde. Un humo verde que atrapaba sus curvas y lamía sus muslos y su cabello rosa.

Su respiración se atrapó en sus pulmones al notar como uno de esos hombres con manos dispuestas se acercaba a ella.

 _Se acercaba a su hechicera esmeralda… de ninguna manera._

Se deshizo de su máscara de Flash y la lanzó sobre el regazo de Leonard, el cual parecía a punto de dormirse. Saltó fuera de su butaca y se adentró valientemente en la masa de personas ebrias y sudadas que se chocaban una contra otra. Estaba sólo a unos metros de ella…

Pero entonces la música aumentó, se tornó más fuerte, más frenética. Las luces retumbaron en los muros, multicolores y deslumbrantes. El humo envolvía todos los cuerpos y una extensa caravana de personas se interpusieron entre él y su novia. Aún podía verla, y también podía ver como los hombres le dedicaban miradas lascivas y difíciles de disimular.

Erguido en toda su altura y estirando el cuello atravesó la masa de personas. Todo sea por Amy. O todo sea por darle rienda suelta a ese nuevo sentimiento de pertenencia, el impulso de marcar el territorio. El _deseo_ de _marcar_ a Amy.

—¿Qué se te metió esta noche, Amy? —gruñó contra su oído una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Ella volteó. Su expresión era un poema, la Amy cuidadosa había desaparecido; esta mujer que lo miraba con los ojos relucientes era puramente una zorra traviesa y desinhibida.

Ella se lamió los labios antes de hablar. En un susurro bajo, ronco y suave. No susurró; ronroneó.

— _Aún_ , nada —respondió, retorciendo torpemente un mechón de cabello rosado en su dedo índice.

Se pegó, literalmente, a su cuerpo. Podía sentir su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, la suavidad de sus muslos rozando su pantalón. Esa maldita mano jugueteando con el cabello de su nuca. Sentía que sus ojos se ponían en blanco ante la sensación de sus dedos fríos haciendo contacto con el lóbulo de su oreja.

—… pero espero que más tarde tú —dijo, antes de retirarse se aseguró de rozar el lóbulo de su oreja levemente con la punta de su lengua húmeda.

—No juegues con fuerzas que están más allá de tu alcance, Doctora Fowler —advirtió Sheldon, dejándose llevar y tomando posesivamente su cintura.

 **o**

 _Choke this love till the veins start to shiver!_

 _One last breath till the tears start to wither!_

 _Like a river, like a river_

 _Shut your mouth and run me like a river_

 **.**

El viaje al apartamento pasó en un rápido destello. Se apiñaron en el auto de Leonard, el cual era el único apto para conducir, y eso fue todo. No podía mantener ninguna charla ociosa, sus ojos, sus labios y su mente sólo estaban puestas en Amy. Al llegar a Los Robles sólo abrió la puerta del auto con violencia, tomó a Amy de la mano y la siguió con una mirada apremiante mientras subían las escaleras. Sus manos temblaban de anticipación cuando intentó desbloquear la puerta. Una vez que tuvieron absoluta privacidad, miró a Amy con ojos oscurecidos. Habían perfeccionado el arte de hablar sin palabras.

Esa noche estaría libres de palabras.

No esperó a que él actuara, sólo deslizó el fino material por sus hombros, exponiendo sus pechos pálidos a su mirada hambrienta y deslizando la prenda por sus piernas. Ahora ella estaba allí, de píe frente a él, sólo con una gargantilla, unas medias violáceas y una peluca rosa.

Era una visión tan excitante como hermosa, sin perder tiempo Sheldon se despojó de la parte superior de su traje. Mientras se acercaba y la encerraba en un beso feroz. Amy saboreó sus labios con pasión desmedida mientras se peleaba con sus pantalones para arrebatárselos. Sheldon no tenía paciencia, ella lo había estado molestando toda la noche: él tendría el control ahora. La agarró del pelo en un movimiento algo fuerte y separó su cabeza de él, se fijó en su cuello donde posó sus labios y bajó con su lengua hasta sus pechos, saboreando su aroma a vainilla. Cuando su lengua hizo contacto con su pezón, ella arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado que podría traducirse como 《cama》.

Y Sheldon la complació alegremente.

—Esto tiene que irse —gruñó, mientras retiraba la peluca rosa de su cabeza y la lanzaba sin cuidado a cualquier parte de la habitación. Lo último que pasaba por su mente era doblar la ropa.

Se abalanzó sobre Amy, besando su cuello mientras arañaba el tejido que aprisionaba sus piernas, hundió dos dedos en la cintura de sus medias y las bajó lentamente y a ciegas, sus ojos sólo estaban concentrados en los de Amy; los cuales brillaban con total entrega y anhelo.

Más suavemente esta vez, y una vez que las medias desaparecieron de la ecuación, arrastró su largo dedo índice desde el labio inferior de Amy hasta su barbilla, marcando un sendero de fuego allí donde la tocaba. Su dedo siguió bajando hasta el colgante que lo había vuelto loco toda la noche, jugó con él por un instante antes de continuar con su tarea. Acarició el medio de sus pechos y pasó sobre su estómago, directo hasta su ombligo y más abajo.

Amy cerró los ojos con anticipación.

Sheldon prendió los labios a su terso cuello mientras la despojaba de la última prenda que los separaba. Gruñó al notar esa familiar calidez húmeda envolviendo sus dedos. Amy gimió, sus gemidos eran bajos y erráticos; le gustaba. No solían ser escandalosos a la hora de amarse, ella repetía un mantra de gemidos y suspiros bajos; y eso era más incitante que cualquier cantidad de gritos. No necesitaba hacerla gritar para saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Las manos de Amy también estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó, mientras la sentía jugar con su excitación dentro de su ropa interior, terminó por frustrarse y arrancar sus calzoncillos de una vez, dejándolo a la completa merced de sus manos hábiles.

Ella le devolvió el anterior favor, burlándose de su longitud con su dedo índice, subiendo hasta su cintura y alejándose para luego darle un apretón que lo dejaba temblando. El ritmo inconsistente estaba volviendo loco a Sheldon, el cual comenzó a menear las caderas contra la mano de su novia en busca de una mayor satisfacción.

—Hazlo ahora, Sheldon —pidió Amy, extendiendo las piernas con un ademán absolutamente invitante. Sheldon se lamió los labios.

—¿Estás bien…? —él no terminó la pregunta, ya que tomó su dedo y lo llevó entre sus piernas, a la humedad que yacía entre sus muslos.

Sheldon no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con un movimiento determinado, se posicionó entre sus piernas y la llenó con una única embestida.

Un coro de gemidos llenó la habitación, mientras ambos encontraban sus propios ritmos y se perdían entre una maraña de besos, susurros ásperos y mordidas eléctricas.

Más tarde, Sheldon observaría a Amy dormir, sólo cubierta por una manta. Su espalda desnuda y ruborizada lo saludaba. Sheldon la rodeó con el brazo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa deliciosa muerte pos-orgásmica que parecía durar eternamente.

Definitivamente, Amy era una hechicera.

 _Su hechicera._

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Ah! Esto es lo primero que se puede considerar… ¿erótico? Que escribo. Quizás sea algo extraño, espero que se haya ganado la calificación M.**

 **En una nota que no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, me tomaré unas semanas sin internet. Por motivos de fuerza mayor. Así que mis actualizaciones se detendrán.**

 **Vuelvo a repetir: es lo primero de este estilo que escribo. *sonrojo***

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
